Myotismon (Adventure)
Myotismon is a who serves as a major villain throughout several iterations of the Digimon Adventure continuity. Appearance, personality, and abilities Myotismon is dressed elegantly as a gentleman. His look and mannerisms are styled after , and he has : one green eye and one blue eye. However, in some scenes, he is depicted with two blue eyes. Myotismon enforces loyalty among his servants by inflicting torture upon them as punishment for the smallest signs of rebellion, and sadistically executes even his loyal servants should they fail in their task, or even simply cease to be of use to him. Only DemiDevimon escapes with relatively minor torturing for his various failures, and only because his services are still required; once Myotismon revives as VenomMyotismon, even DemiDevimon is devoured to feed his master's hunger. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he developed a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba, causing his victims to appear to have been afflicted with sudden . His power is reduced in the sunlight, but he can overcome this by summoning a fog around his location. He has some measure of telekinetic ability, such as halting and crushing a rock thrown at his head, and can block almost any attack, unless they surprise him or are holy in nature; even then, he is able to resist the attacks to a greater extent than other dark Digimon. Even after being destroyed, Myotismon's skills in the dark arts allow him to revive himself so long as a portion of his data survives. Description Digimon Adventure Before he encountered the DigiDestined, Myotismon was the one responsible for conditioning and later into a loyal minion by torturing her for even the slightest signs of disloyalty or rebellion. He also took hold of the castle where the Agents had once worked, which contained a gateway to the Real World. After the DigiDestined arrived on Server and defeated , he sent his minion to try to keep them separated while keeping himself hidden, because he had learned of a prophecy that he would be destroyed by the Eighth DigiDestined Child. However, when Tai returns the group is able to start pulling back together despite DemiDevimon's best efforts, for which Myotismon frequently tortures him. When the children finally reunite as one group, Myotismon appears in person to attack, but although he initially held the upperhand against their Champion Digimon, he is surprised when the last child, Sora, finally awakens her Crest and causes to become , who manages to hold him off long enough for everyone to escape. He later enacts plans to enter the Real World, taking many of his henchmen with him, to find and kill the eighth child. However, the DigiDestined follow him, and for the next two days (August 1 and August 2), the two groups race to find the child. To his frustration, his minions prove unsuccessful in finding the child, and many of them are killed during their searching. On the night of August 2, Myotismon learns of Gatomon's relation to the Eighth Child. He then uses his power to isolate Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo through a thick fog screen, which also serves to isolate some of the DigiDestined and make it harder for them to stop him. After identifying the Eighth Child, Kari, who was actually Tai's little sister, Myotismon easily overpowers the combined forces of the DigiDestined's partner Digimon. When Myotismon kills , Kari's Crest glows and digivolves to , who gathers the other Digimons' power with Heaven's Charge and forms it into her Celestial Arrow. Like a mythological vampire, Myotismon is killed when Angewomon's arrows pierces him through the heart. Despite this, Myotismon is not yet truly defeated. After Myotismon's apparent defeat, Gennai sends Izzy and the other DigiDestined an e-mail detailing an ancient prophecy while they're still on the roof of the station. The ancient text was translated by Gennai as follows: :The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. :The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King :And when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, :The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form, as the Beast. :Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect :And a miracle will happen. This prophecy comes to fruition through Myotismon's resurrection into Venom Myotismon and his defeat at the hands of the newly warp digivolved WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with the DigiDestined using their Crests to hold the monster at bay so the two Digimon can land the final blow. However, with only his physical form destroyed, Myotismon's data ghost survived and entered the body of Yukio Oikawa. On December 31, Myotismon is revived by . He kidnapped Kari, Joe, Matt, and their Digimon, and took them to the Server Continent. He is then defeated by Ryo Akiyama. From inside Oikawa, wiping out his memories of their meeting, Myotismon influenced the events of Digimon 02 prior to emerging from Oikawa's body and using the Dark Spores to complete restore himself in the form of MaloMyotismon. But losing his physical body once more when the formerly Dark Spore children embrace their dreams while dealing with the nations' DigiDestined, Myotismon is finally destroyed by Imperialdramon. Other appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Other forms VenomMyotismon VenomMyotismon is Myotismon's first Mega form. After his apparent death by Angewomon, with his mask remaining, Myotismon is revived by his alpha bats loading the data of his remaining minions and merging onto his mask. By the time his entire Alpha bat familiars integrate into him, Myotismon is reborn as VenomMyotismon. Swallowing DemiDevimon as he was no longer needed, VenomMyotismon overpowers MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon before the two are enabled to assume their mega forms as the other DigiDestined Digimon arrive. Though he had the upper hand after revealing his true form, VenomMyotismon is restrained by the DigiDestined with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon dealing the final blow. However, it would later be revealed that Myotismon's data ghost survived his physical death. MaloMyotismon MaloMyotismon is Myotismon's second Mega form. A form that he assumed after leaving Oikawa's body and absorbing the Dark Spores, the newly reborn MaloMyotismon tests his new powers out by torturing and killing his own minion before destroying a revenge-driven when he attempts to fight him. Though the other second generation DigiDestined are initially too afraid to fight him, their courage is restored when Davis and Exveemon fight MaloMyotismon. However, MaloMyotismon attempts to end this by subjecting the humans to Mental Illusion to entrap each DigiDestined in a personal prison of their desires. Davis, whose desire is to defeat MaloMyotismon, is able tap into the powers of the dream dimension freeing his friends and showing them how to manifest the multiple Digivolution forms of their partners. Eventually the fight moves to the Digital World, where Myotismon uses its darkness to enlarge. Just as all hope seems lost, the DigiDestined from all over the world use the light from their Digivices to empower their Digimon partners present in the Digital World before joining their partners and using their Digivices on MaloMyotismon. Though he attempts to undo the damage by using the Dark Spore childrens' dark thoughts of despair, MaloMyotismon ends up losing his physical form when second generation japanese DigiDestined are able to help the Dark Spore children overcome their negative emotions and embrace their dreams, allowing them to become DigiDestined with their own partners and Digivices. From there, empowered by the Digivices, uses a Giga Crusher to completely destroy Myotismon's essence. Notes and References Category:Digimon characters Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Antagonists